No Place To Call Home
by Nara-chan25
Summary: When Naruto finds out Kyuubi has more control over the seal then he thought, he can't, he won't, let anyone know. If someone does find out... then he might find himself homeless. Vote on pairings and other important things. Plese vote and review!
1. The New Team Seven

No Place To Call Home

No Place To Call Home

Staring: Enter:

Naruto Chapter One

Sasuke Chapter One

Sakura Chapter One

Kakashi Chapter One

Kitsune Chapter One

Tora Chapter Two

Also Staring: Enter:

Shikamaru

Ino Chapter One

Chouji

Asuma

Hinata Chapter Two

Kiba Chapter Two

Akamaru Chapter Two

Shino Chapter Two

Kurenai Chapter Two

Jiriaya

Iruka Chapter One

Konohamaru Chapter One

Sarutobi Chapter Two

Tazuna Chapter Two

Inari

Tsunami

Also staring: Enter:

Kyuubi

Shukaku

Chapter One: The New Team Seven COMPLETE!!

Chapter Two: The Mission To Wave COMPLETE!!

Chapter Three: A Friend Lost I'm working on it.

Chapter Four: The Chuunin Exams

Chapter Four: Into The Forest Of Death

Chapter Five: Rivals Meet

Chapter Six: Hyuuga Dispute

Chapter Seven: Sand Against Fist

Chapter Eight: The Toad Sannin Arrives

Chapter Nine: Getting Ready

Chapter Ten: The First Match Of The Chuunin Exams

Chapter Eleven: Demon Meets Demon

Ending: New Friends, New Battles

A/N: Hello everyone. This is probably the longest story I'm ever going to write. I already have how many chapters I want to write and the titles. Hopefully, by I can update this story every week! I know, I haven't updated my other stories yet but I have a reason. All my stories are on my other computer and I can't hook it up because the house is stupid. Also, I don't have internet so I have to take the chapter to my Dad's house. So, if I don't update every week them I'm sorry. It's because I forgot to bring it with me. So, yeah. Enjoy! Oh, and please review. I like reviews. You know what? Just to be mean I won't post the next story until I get at least 20 reviews for the chapter before. Mwahahahaha!! I'm so evil. Look at it this way. How long to you think it took me to right this compared to how long it takes to write a review? Oh, yeah, please review. And, for those who are too lazy to read the A/N:

**REVIEW!!**

I don't think anyone could not see that. And it not… well… um… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this.

IMPORTANT!!

I've decided, just at this moment, to let you guys choose the pairings.

First, for Naruto:

Naruto and Sasuke: 1 (MY VOTE!!)

Naruto and Sakura: 0

Naruto and Hinata: 0

Naruto and Gaara: 0

Naruto and Ino: 0

Naruto and Tenten: 0

Naruto and Temari: 0

I'm just doing Naruto for now. If there is another pairing that you can want please say so in your vote. If I get more then 5 people saying that I'll add it to the pole. If vote then I'll go with your vote for the once I have. Don't put don't a pairing that isn't there if you my to write the one I chose.

(I really hope you guys are reading this…)

Also, there's still once more thing I haven't decided yet. Well, two.

The first one is:

Orochimaru: 0

No Orochimaru: 1 (MY VOTE!!)

I don't' know if I want him in the or not.

The second one it:

Sakura lives: 0

Sakura dies: 0

You guys vote 'No Orochimaru' then this won't matter unless I can find a way for Gaara to kill her in battle with out Orochimaru there. I'm open to suggestions.

Please don't vote twice for those things. You can vote as many times as you want for this one, though.

Sasuke Stays: 1 (MY VOTE!!)

Sasuke Goes: 0

This won't be in this story but it will be in the next one. You can vote until I actually get there so you can vote for the next story, too.

And that's it for the A/N!

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ EVERYTHING PLEASE READ IT NOW!!**

Chapter One: The New Team Seven

'I can't wait!' thought Uzumaki Naruto. He was one of the newest ninja in Konoha and today he was going to find out who his Sensei was going to be. He was hoping that his Sensei was going to be really strong. After all, how was he going to become Hokage if he had a bad Sensei?

Naruto was so happy, thinking about his new life as a ninja, that he almost didn't notice a lump in the fence. He knew right away who it was. "Hey, Konohamaru! What are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking right at the lump.

Konohamaru through the blanket, painted to look like the fence, onto the ground. He started to run towards Naruto… Then he tripped over the blanket. "You tripped me!" Konohamaru accused, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto punched Konohamaru over the head, causing him to fall on his butt. "You tripped yourself, stupid!" Naruto yelled, staring down at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru jumped to his feet. "I challenge you to a fight!" he yelled. "I can take you on!" He ran towards Naruto but, once again, he tripped over the blanket.

Naruto just shook his head. "I can't play with you today, Konohamaru. I have to go to the Academy to find out who my sensei is going to be," Naruto explained, showing off his few Hitai-ate. "You see, starting today, I'm a ninja."

"Wow…" said Konohamaru, looking at Naruto's Hitai-ate like it was made out of gold. Suddenly, he snapped out of the daze he was in. "Just wait, Boss! I'll graduate, too! I'll be the Rookie of the Year! Believe it!"

Konohamaru ran off to train. "Hey!" Naruto yelled after him. "That's my line!"

Konohamaru didn't hear him, though. He was already out of sight. Naruto just shrugged and continued to walk towards the Academy, ignoring all the glares the villagers sent at him.

Naruto finally got to the Academy. He didn't bother looking for a seat, since there was barely anyone there and there were a lot of seats open for him to take. He took a seat near the middle of the room. Usually he would sit near the back, so no one could throw anything at him but there really wasn't a point. Everyone was rather too happy to throw things at him or too busy thinking about Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke… Naruto looked next to him and realized that he was sitting two seats away from him. How could he have not noticed that?

"What do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, noticing that Naruto was staring at him.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just looked away and started staring at a wall on the other side of the room. Sasuke glared at the back of Naruto's head, not liking the idea of being ignored. "What's with the new outfit, Dobe? Realized that wearing all orange was stupid?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, wondering why he was even bothering to talk to him. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke clenched his fists so hard that they turned white. "My parents, and the rest of my family, were killed," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"Oh, no, Sasuke has no family. Let's all just sit in our emo corners and cut our wrists," Naruto said sarcastically. He knew that he was being a jerk, and that he was treating Sasuke like the villagers treated him. But, for some reason, he still said what he did. He felt really bad about it.

He looked at Sasuke and saw how mad he was. "Sorry, that was uncalled for," said Naruto.

Iruka-Sensei walked in the class room. Only then did he notice that everyone had showed up. He looked back at Sasuke and saw that he was still mad. Sasuke pulled back his fist to punch him. Naruto knew that he deserved it, so he didn't block or move. When Sasuke punched him in the face Naruto fell off his chair, landing on his back.

"Sasuke, stop that!" Iruka-Sensei yelled.

Sasuke ignored him. He ran over to Naruto and picked him by the front of his shirt. He lifted Naruto off the ground and, to make sure his feet didn't touch the ground, held him up against the wall. He pulled back his fist again. "Don't ever say that again!" Sasuke yelled, shocking everyone. He punched Naruto in the face again, not holding back even a little.

"I said I was sorry," Naruto pointed out. Sasuke punched him in the face again.

Iruka-Sensei stepped forward and pulled Sasuke off of Naruto. Naruto landed back on the ground but stayed on his feet. "What is the meaning of this, Sasuke?" Iruka-Sensei demanded. Sasuke said nothing, he just glared at Naruto. "Apologize," Iruka-Sensei ordered.

"No," Sasuke replied. "He deserved it, for what he said."

Iruka-Sensei was about to say something when Naruto spoke up. "He's right, I did deserve it," Naruto said.

Iruka-Sensei sighed. "Okay, just sit down." Sasuke sat down where he was before and everyone was a little surprised when Naruto sat down next to him.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered to Sasuke, not even looking at him. Sasuke didn't say anything back; he just pretended that he didn't hear him.

"Okay, class," said Iruka-Sensei. "From this day on you're all ninja. But remember, Genin is the lowest rank in the ninja world, and you must train and work hard if you wish to survive. Now, today I will put you all in three men squads. You will be expected to get along and work well with your team mates. Usually I would put you all into groups depending on your grades to make all the groups even in strength. But, this year, we have some students who haven't been trying their best, some students who have been cheating and some students who even been hiding everything from day one so no one will know how strong they are. So, since I know who those people are I've decided to put you into groups by deciding which kind of ninja squad you will be. Now Team 1 will be… Team 8 will be Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. You will be a tracking squad. Team 9 will be… Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. You will be an infiltration squad. And that's all."

"What about me, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah what gives, Iruka-Sensei? You forgot me and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, right. It's written down somewhere else…" Iruka-Sensei said, looking through some papers. "Oh, here it is. Oh… this is weird. It's a note from… someone. I'll read it out loud. 'To Iruka, This note is very important, so don't lose it. In case you don't know this letter is from Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage…'" Iruka-Sensei paused at what he just read.

"The Yondaime wrote us a note for graduation?" Sakura asked, sounding excited.

Iruka-Sensei shrugged. "I haven't gotten that far yet. I'll continue to read the note. '… this letter is from Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, and my wife. This is just to ask you to do a favor for me. I want Naruto to be the student of Kakashi, my student until Jiriaya, my Sensei, comes to teach him. Also, I want Uchiha Sasuke on his team. Most likely the two with be like me and Sasuke's father, always fighting with each other. I know that Orochimaru is after Sasuke, since he was also after Itachi. I want Kakashi to protect him, since he will have no one there. Before you ask I knew that the Uchiha clan was going to get killed…'"

"He knew and he didn't tell anyone!?" Sasuke interrupted, jumping to his feet.

"Let me finish, Sasuke," Iruka-sensei said calmly. "Where was I? 'Before you ask I knew that the Uchiha clan was going to get killed. The Uchiha clan was planning on killing me, my wife, and my unborn son. They were planning on taking over the entire village. Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, told me right when he found out. Soon after that my brother, who left the village at a young age and is now the leader of an evil organization, found about what the Uchiha clan was planning. I knew right away that he wouldn't let that happen. He told me, right before I sealed Kyuubi, that he would kill the Uchiha clan when Itachi was thirteen. Because Itachi warned me he would spare him and Sasuke. Now, I want to tell you why I want Haruno Sakura on the team. Although I don't know the Haruno clan well, I do know that if they were to become ninja they would have good chakra control. Knowing that Naruto would be like me, and Sasuke would want to be better then Naruto and that Sakura would most likely beat Naruto every time he did or said anything to Sasuke, I really think they would need someone to learn to be a medic. Well, since I got all that over with I want to give the three of you some advice, even though I only know you through my bloodline to see into the future. Yes, I have a bloodline and so does my wife. Anyway, Sakura, don't bother with Sasuke, he's probably gay. Sasuke, don't worry, it's okay to be gay. Nah, I'm just kidding. Sasuke, don't think like Kakashi did. He thought that being a ninja and completing a mission is more important then your teammates. That is NOT true. Never believe that. Only when you have someone to protect only then do you become strong. Sakura, only when you become a great ninja only then will Sasuke even look at you. Trust me, I know. And, last but not least, Naruto. No matter what comes your way you can get through it. You are not alone in this and if you ever think you need someone to talk to go to Sarutobi and tell him the password. The password is 'Uchiha and Uzumaki is lollipop'. Get it? Ff you put the two clan symbols together it's a lollipop. I always made fun of your sister for that. I know that your sister isn't there, because of my bloodline. She will be back someday. She doesn't know you're alive. The reason why I made fun of her was because she had the biggest crush on Itachi and Itachi had the biggest crush on her and they were too dumb to notice. Well, anyway, I don't want Iruka to kill himself because he had to read this to you guys so I'll end this here. Oh, and if you're reading this to yourself right now, Iruka, I do want you to read this to them. If you are reading this for the first time do not read anymore. Okay? Good.'"

The whole class room was silent as Iruka-Sensei finished reading what Minato didn't want the rest of them to know. When he was finished he nodded his head to himself. He put the paper back into his desk, locked it, and faced that class once again. "Okay, everyone, your sensei will be here shortly. I'm going to leave now. I'm really thirsty."

Naruto watched Iruka-Sensei leave the classroom, and then turned to look at Sasuke, who was staring at his desk. "I hated my brother for nothing?" he mumbled to himself.

"Sucks to be you, huh?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke slowly turned to face him, no emotion showing on his face. The air behind him seemed to get darker. "I'll kill you!" he suddenly screamed.

The room suddenly became quiet and everyone looked at Sasuke. Naruto decided that since he was the nice person he was he was going to get Sasuke out of the mess he got himself into. "What did he do after that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Naruto both sighed in relieve when everyone went back to their conversations. "Are you still going to kill me?" said Naruto.

"Obviously," Sasuke replied. Naruto sweat dropped.

Sakura and Ino looked at Sasuke from the back of the room. "What do you think they're talking about?" Ino asked.

"Probably me," Sakura replied, smirking at her rival.

"Yeah, right, Forehead. Seriously, though. They're probably telling each other how their going to kill each other."

"You know what I'm going to do after that?" Sasuke asked. "I'm going to throw you into a volcano."

­­­­­­­­

"I don't think so Ino pig. Naruto's too…" Sakura said, trailing off.

"Dumb to think of anyway to kill someone?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Oh, yeah." said Naruto. "Well, I'll… Um…"

"Don't worry, Naruto. I can't think of anything, either," said Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were left alone in the classroom. They waited for two hours and their sensei still didn't show up. Sakura was sleeping, Sasuke was staring off into space, and Naruto was carving Kiba's name into his desk. He laughed evilly when he was done, knowing that Kiba would get into trouble for it. He moved over to another kid's desk and started to write their name into it.

At that moment someone walked into the room. Naruto looked up from what he was doing, kunai still in the desk. Sasuke looked over at the man who walked into the room, glaring. Sakura slowly raised her head off the desk, also looking at the man. "Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kakashi," he answered.

"You're Kakashi, huh?" Naruto said. "How do you spell that?"

"Um… why do you need to know how to spell my name?"

Naruto looked at the desk he was carving a name into. "I want to write your name into the desk," he answered honestly.

"Right… My first impression of you guys is… you're weird. Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes," said Kakashi. With that he left.

10 minutes later they were all on the roof of the Academy. "Okay," Kakashi started. "As you already know, I am your new sensei, Kakashi. You will call me Kakashi-Sensei. Now, to get to know each other we'll tell each other our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Um… Sensei… Why don't you go first?" Sakura suggested.

"Well, okay. My name is Kakashi. My likes… my dislikes… um… hobbies…? Don't really have one… dreams for the future…" Kakashi trailed off. "Oh, well. Pinky, you go next."

Sakura glared at Kakashi. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke and my hair. My hobbies are…" Sakura giggled. "My dream…" she started giggling again. "My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto!"

"That's fantastic. Emo kid, you next," said Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like apples and training. My dislikes are fan girls like Haruno," said Sasuke. Sakura looked upset. "My hobbies are training and my dream for the future is to revive my clan."

"Okay, Blondie, you next," said Kakashi.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, cats, and Training. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to make ramen, rain, when I can't train because it's raining, dogs and practically every other animal besides Kitsune and cats, oh, and I hate vegetables. My hobbies are training, gardening, and taking care of my cat, Kitsune. And my dream is to become Hokage!"

"Okay, good luck with that," said Kakashi. Kakashi started to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it just, I can't wait to see your faces when I tell you this," said Kakashi. "You see, you guys aren't really Genin yet. There's another test to see if you pass or not. Out of all the students that pass the Genin exam only nine will become Genin."

Sakura looked completely shocked, Sasuke looked a little angry, but Naruto looked normal. "Did you already know?" Kakashi asked him.

"No, but we'll pass for sure," said Naruto.

Kakashi just shrugged. "Whatever. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6 for your test. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up, causing Kitsune to fall off his chest. "Sorry, Kit," he said, petting the brown, furry cat. Kitsune purred at the attention. "Okay, Kit. Today's the day I'm really going to become a Genin!"

Kitsune looked up at Naruto and meowed. "You're so adorable!" Naruto said, petting the cat some more.

After Naruto finally got up he was about to leave when Kitsune sat in front of the door and refused to move. "What's wrong, Kit?" Naruto asked. Kitsune ran away from the door and jumped up on the kitchen counter, putting his paws on the cupboard the ramen was in. "I'm not supposed to eat breakfast," said Naruto. Kitsune didn't move. "Fine, but if I puke it's your entire fault."

When Naruto was done his ramen he put everything away and left his apartment. When he was about to lock his door he realized that Kitsune was beside him. Naruto just shrugged and locked his door. He started to walk towards the training grounds, Kitsune behind him.

When he got to the training grounds Sasuke and Sakura were both there, looking tired. "Hey, guys!" Naruto said happily.

Sakura ignored him and Sasuke just looked at him. Then he looked at the cat behind Naruto. "What's that?" Sasuke asked.

Kitsune hissed at Sasuke, mad that he called him a 'that'. "Don't listen to him, Kit. Sasuke's an idiot."

A few hours later Kakashi showed up. Nobody seemed to notice. Sasuke and Sakura were practically sleeping and Naruto was playing with cat. "Hello, everyone!" said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura both glared at him. Naruto was still playing with his cat. "Naruto, why did you bring your cat?" Kakashi asked him.

"He wanted to come, Sensei! Right, Kit?" Naruto asked. Kitsune meowed.

"Uh, okay, then. Well, let's start the test. You guys have to get these bells from me before noon," said Kakashi, holding up two bells.

"Um, Sensei," Sakura started. "There are only two bells."

"I know, only two of you will pass," Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

Kitsune hissed as him. "Relax, Kit," Naruto told him.

Kakashi continued to explain. "Also, since one of you won't get a bell, one of you won't get lunch."

"That's why you told us not to eat!?" Sakura demanded.

Kakashi just smiled. "We'll begin in three… two… one… now!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto jumped into the forest. Kitsune stayed where he was, licking his foot. "I wonder why Naruto brought you. You don't seem like a ninja cat," said Kakashi.

Naruto jumped out from a bush and pointed at Kakashi. "I'll beat you for sure!" said Naruto, charging at Kakashi.

Kakashi just pulled out a book and started to read it.

Naruto charged at Kakashi, getting ready to fight. Naruto punched and kicked Kakashi. But, no matter what he did, Kakashi just blocked or dodged his attack. Suddenly, he jumped away from Kakashi. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, creating 9 clones.

The 10 Narutos attack, but Kakashi still stopped all of his attacks. After Kakashi destroyed all the clones he disappeared. Naruto looked around, confused. "Never let an enemy see your back more then once," said Kakashi.

Naruto blinked and turned around. "Uh-oh," he said.

"A Thousand Years of Pain!" Kakashi yelled, using his second most powerful technique.

Naruto screamed and fell into a lake.

Kitsune meowed loudly and ran to the edge of the water. He looked like he was going to jump in but he was too afraid. He quickly found a log and managed to push it into the water. A few seconds later Naruto grabbed onto it.

Kakashi started to read his book again as Naruto finally got out of the lake. "You really made Kitsune mad," Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi glanced at the angry cat before reading his book again. When Kakashi looked up again Naruto was making hand signs. He didn't recognize the jutsu so he continued to watch. "Great Beast no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. Then he noticed chakra spinning around Kitsune. There was so much chakra not only was he able to see it, but he wasn't able to see through it. The ball of chakra around Kitsune got bigger and bigger. Finally, it disappeared.

Kitsune was growing, his fur was turning black, and his fangs became enorous. (Imagine Kirara but don't at the same time)

Kakashi's eyes went wide at when happened. Naruto let out a big breathe. "It's getting faster, huh Kit?" Kitsune nodded his head.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll tell you later, Sensei," said Naruto, jumping on Kitsune's back. "Let's go!' Naruto yelled.

Before Kakashi could react Kitsune was on top of him, fang centimeters away from his neck. Naruto leaned over and took both bells before Kitsune jumped away.

Kakashi got up and signed. "Well, I guess the test is over," said Kakashi, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the bushes, a little mad that Naruto had gotten both bells. They both kept their distance away from Kitsune. "So, Naruto," said Kakashi, pulling his book out once again. "Who are you going to give your extra bell to?" he asked.

With out hesitation Naruto gave a bell to Sasuke and a bell to Sakura. "But, Naruto…" Sakura started.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"You take the bell, Naruto," said Sasuke. "I can easily pass next time," said Sasuke holding out his bell.

"Keep it, Sasuke," said Naruto.

"He's right, Sasuke-kun. I'm going to give Naruto my bell," said Sakura.

"Neither of you are giving me your bell. I don't want it," Naruto told them

Before they could start fighting about it Kakashi stepped in. "How about you all pass?" Kakashi asked.

"No! I mean… what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"We passed!" Sakura cheered, hugging Sasuke.

"Yay, we passed!" Naruto yelled, hugging Kitsune. Kitsune purred and picked Naruto's face, making him laugh.

Sasuke cried inside of his mind, trying to get away from Sakura before he died from lack of air.

Kakashi smiled. "Meet at the bridge by the hot springs tomorrow for our first mission," said Kakashi, starting to leave.

"Okay!" Naruto said, raising his fist into the air in excitement.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stayed where they were as Kakashi walked away. "Hey, wait a minute!" Naruto yelled. "What about lunch!? Kakashi-sensei!!"

The new Team 7 chased after their new sensei as Kitsune changed back to normal and ran after them.

And that's it for this chapter. Please review so I know what you think. Please don't be too mean! Don't forget to vote! Oh, and the next chapter WILL be longer then this one. How do I know this? Well, I already started the last chapter (and I'm almost done) and it's already longer. This story is 20 pages and the other one is already on page 29.

REVIEW!! (If you don't review I'll know) Oh, yeah. One more thing. If you want to vote, please vote for everything, not just one. And if you do vote, please actually make it a review, too.


	2. The Mission To Wave

No Place To Call Home

No Place To Call Home

Staring: Enter:

Naruto Chapter One

Sasuke Chapter One

Sakura Chapter One

Kakashi Chapter One

Kitsune Chapter One

Tora Chapter Two

Also Staring: Enter:

Shikamaru

Ino Chapter One

Chouji

Asuma

Hinata Chapter Two

Kiba Chapter Two

Akamaru Chapter Two

Shino Chapter Two

Kurenai Chapter Two

Jiriaya

Iruka Chapter One

Konohamaru Chapter One

Sarutobi Chapter Two

Tazuna Chapter Two

Inari

Tsunami

Also staring: Enter:

Kyuubi

Shukaku

Chapter One: The New Team Seven COMPLETE!!

Chapter Two: The Mission To Wave COMPLETE!!

Chapter Three: A Friend Lost I'm working on it!

Chapter Four: The Chuunin Exams

Chapter Four: Into The Forest Of Death

Chapter Five: Rivals Meet

Chapter Six: Hyuuga Dispute

Chapter Seven: Sand Against Fist

Chapter Eight: The Toad Sannin Arrives

Chapter Nine: Getting Ready

Chapter Ten: The First Match Of The Chuunin Exams

Chapter Eleven: Demon Meets Demon

Ending: New Friends, New Battles

Hello, everyone and welcome to the second chapter of No Place To Call Home. Here are the things you're voting for.

Pairing for Naruto: DEADLINE: Sequel

Naruto and Sasuke: 4

Naruto and Sakura: 0

Naruto and Hinata: 4

Naruto and Gaara: 0

Naruto and Ino: 1

Naruto and Tenten: 0

Naruto and Temari: 0

Will Orochimaru Show up? DEADLINE: Chapter Four: Into The Forest of Death

Orochimaru: 2

No Orochimaru: 4

Does Sakura Lives? DEADLINE: Chapter 11: Demon Meets Demon

Sakura Lives: 3

Sakura Dies: 4

(Note: I changed my mind! If you people want Sakura to die then I'll try to make it happen. But, if that happens then Naruto will NOT be paired up with her.)

Sasuke stays or leaves. DEADLINE: Sequal

Sasuke stays: 4

Sasuke leaves: 2

Chapter Two: The Mission To Wave

"This is Sasuke, at point A."

"This is Sakura, at point B."

"I can't do this!" said Naruto, turning off the head set. He turned around to look and talk to the brown, furry cat. "What do you think we should do Kitsune?" Naruto asked. Kitsune just gave him a sideways look, having no idea of what his master was talking about.

Naruto started to walk towards the brown tabby cat, Tora, that his team was trying to catch. He ignored Sasuke's and Sakura's whispers for him to go back into hiding and bent down near Tora. "Hey, Tora," said Naruto. Tora turned to face him, getting ready to run. "Want come tuna?" Naruto asked, pulling out a piece of tuna he kept in a small box in his kunai pouch for Kitsune. Both Tora and Kitsune ran towards Naruto and he gave each of them some tuna.

When they were done they were both full of tuna. Kitsune and Tora started purring and rubbing their faces on Naruto's legs, happy to get a little snack. Naruto picked up Tora and started to walk towards the Hokage tower to return her to her owner. Sasuke and Sakura jumped from the trees to follow them. Kakashi joining them shortly after.

"Why did you run away, Tora?" Naruto asked the cat, wondering why a well behaved cat would run away from her owner.

Kakashi answered for her. "The lady who owns her is strange and stupid. She seems to think that Tora likes being hugged. I'm sure she would if the lady didn't practically crush her to death."

Naruto looked down at Tora, and then looked at Kitsune. Kitsune looked back at him, wondering what was wrong with his master.

When Team 7 got to the Hokage tower they went to where the Old Lady was waiting for her cat. When they walked into the room Tora climbed into Naruto's jacket to hide from her.

"Where's my cat?" the lady asked, looking at Kakashi. Kakashi just pointed at Naruto, to busy reading his book to actually answer the question. "Oh, my poor baby! How could you let that demon hold my baby?!"

Naruto didn't say anything, acting like he didn't even hear what the Old Lady said about him. He just undid his jacket and gave Tora to the lady, even though he really didn't want the women to have the poor cat. The Lady held out the cat away from her like she was covered in bees or something. "My poor baby! I'll have to give you a three hour bath to make sure that whatever the demon put on you is gone."

"Did I hear you correctly, Ma'am?" asked Sarutobi, standing up from the seat he was sitting in. He hated it when people talked about his 'grandson' like that. He walked over to the lady and gently took the cat from her hands. "I've been kind to you before but your act today was unforgivable." He put Tora down on the floor, making sure not to hurt the cat. "Feel free to choose who want to go home with, Tora. You're 'mother' obviously doesn't treat you they way should."

Tora ran towards Naruto and stood next to Kitsune. "You're giving my baby to that thing!?" the lady screamed, looking at Naruto with eyes full of hate and discust.

"You don't take good care of that poor cat at all. You're lucky I haven't charged you sooner. How get out," the old Hokage ordered. The lady said nothing, she just glared at Naruto and left the Hokage tower.

"Why'd you do that, old man?" Naruto asked, voise full of confusion.

"Three reasons," he started. "One, I don't think how that lady treats that cat is fair. Two, I don't think how she treated you is fair. And three, I think Tora would rather be with you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope! I think Kitsune and Tora have a crush on each other," said Naruto, looking down at the two purring cats.

Sarutobi nodded his head and sat back down into his seat. "Okay, now, for your next D-rank mission... Well, you can clean someone's house, paint some fences, pick up garbage…"

"Come on, old man!" Naruto whined. "Why can't we have a C-rank mission?" Naruto asked. "We can handle it!" Kitsune and Tora meowed in agreement with their master and friend.

Sarutobi thought for a moment, thinking about how stronge the team has gotten, how stronge Naruto has gotten. "Well, I don't see why you can't," Sarutobi replied. "It's really all up to Kakashi, though."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all looked at Kakashi to see if they could have a C-rank mission. When they looked at him Kakashi was reading his book, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. He seemed to notice that his team was looking at him because he looked up from his book. "What?" he asked, completely confused as to why his team was staring at him.

"Can we go on a C-rank mission?" Sakura asked before Naruto could start yelling at their sensei for not paying attention to what was going on around him.

Kakashi looked back at his book. "Sure, why not?"

Sarutobi smiled and looked through his folders to find a good and easy C-rank mission for Team 7 to do. After a few minutes he finally found one. "Okay, for this mission you have to escort the bridge builder, Tazuna, to his bridge and stay there until it is complete."

At that moment a drunken old man walked into the room. "These are the kids that are supposed to protect me? They all look week, especially the short one."

"No way! Sakura's the weak one! Right, Sasuke?" Naruto pointed out, looking at his male teammate.

"Yeah, she is," Sasuke agreed, slightly nodding his head.

That was when Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha got to meet the very rich and famous Mr. Floor.

Kakashi looked up at Tazuna. "Don't worry. I'm a Jounin. Even though my students are weak, I can handle anything."

"OH MY GAUD, SENSEI!! YOU'RE HAIR'S ON FIRE!!" Naruto yelled, pointing at his sensei's hair.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "I didn't fall for the first three times why would you think I would fall for it the forth time?" Kakashi asked.

"You _did_ fall for it the first three times!" Naruto pointed out. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well… That was only because I taught Sasuke a fire jutsu that day," Kakashi replied.

"Um… Hokage-sama? When are we leaving?" Sakura asked Sarutobi.

"Well, Tazuna wants to meet sometime tomorrow. It's really up to Kakashi," he replied.

"Well, how about we'll meet at the gates at 9 in the morning?" Kakashi asked, looked at Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Tazuna. Everyone nodded.

It was already in the morning, early in the morning. Naruto was already up, thinking about what he should do until he has to meet with the rest of his team.

Naruto looked down at Tora and Kitsune. "Well, I can't leave you guys here alone… so, I guess you get to come with me!" he said. The two cats meowed happily. "Well, I guess we might as well go train until nine!"

Naruto, along with Kitsune and Tora, went to the closest training ground. When he got there he saw three people he knew and one he didn't. The cats hissed at one of people there, one of the people that he already know from the Academy. Well, the dog on his head anyway. "Oh, it's just you. Oh, and you brought your rats with you," said Kiba.

The two cats hissed at the dog boy.

"Naruto, right?" the lady Naruto didn't recognize asked. Naruto nodded. "I'm Kurenai, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba's sensei. Shouldn't you be with your team?"

Naruto shrugged. "We have a mission at nine and I thought I would train until then," said Naruto.

Shino raised an eye brow and decided to actually say something. "I didn't think you should be a morning person. It's 6," he pointed out.

Naruto shrugged again in reply.

"W-what d-did y-you c-c-come h-here t-to train?" Hinata asked from behind Shino.

"Well, I was going to practice a jutsu with Tora, since I just got her, but I can't' when other people are here," Naruto said, looking at the two cats. "So, um… Kit, how about we practice chakra control?" Kitsune nodded. "Great! Can you explain it to Tora to see if she can do it?"

As Kitsune was telling Tora how to do the chakra exercise Naruto ran towards the closest tree. To Team 8's surprise he ran up the tree. Not only that, when he got to the top of the tree he jumped to another one on the other side of the tree, leaving a dent that only a good ninja would notice. Naruto kept doing that and after that Kitsune started to run up a tree. He would run up about a quarter of the way before falling of. After that he would do it again. Tora also tried what everyone was doing. She only got up the tree a quarter of the way Kitsune did.

Kurenai was shocked the cats had chakra control. She was even more shocked that Naruto was able to do what he was doing. Naruto seemed to notice that they were looking at him so he jumped down next to them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, I just didn't know that Kakashi thought you guys the chakra exercise yet," Kurenai explained, getting a confused look from Shino and Kiba.

Naruto smiled. "He didn't," he told them.

Before they could say anything he went over to help the cats with what they were doing. Kurenai turned to their team and started to explain what Naruto was doing.

Tho hours later Naruto had left the training ground and was now back at home. He took a long shower then got everything ready for his mission. He made sure that Kitsune and Tora were ready as well. After that he left to go to the gates. When he got there it was almost nine. Everyone but Kakashi was already there.

When he got close enough he waved at them to gain their attention. "Hey, guys!" he called.

"Hi, Naruto," said Sakura. Sasuke just nodded his head.

Tazuna looked down at the cats that were on each side of Naruto. "Why are you bringing your cats with you?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really want them to be home alone, especially since I just got Tora yesterday. And you never know who we might run into. Just because we're not _supposed_ to run into high ranked ninja in C-rank missions doesn't mean we won't," Naruto explained.

Tazuna didn't say anything; we just looked around to see if Kakashi was coming yet.

When Kakashi showed up, he was only five minutes late, they finally started to leave.

After an hour of walking Kakashi heard something to his left and quickly threw kunai in that direction. Naruto watched at he went to see what was there. "Um, nothing here. It must have been an animal," Kakashi said. Right after he said that he spun around, eyes wide. "Naruto, behind you!"

Naruto turned around as fast as he could, kunai in hand. His eyes went wide at the ninja's medal claw stabbed right through his stomach. The ninja smirked as Naruto coughed up blood. But, before he could pull away, Kitsune was clawing at his eyes. The other ninja hit Kitsune away, allowing the first ninja to jump at.

Since the ninja holding Naruto up was gone Naruto fell to his knees, one hand on the ground, the other on his stomach. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, brother," said one of the ninja. "What should we do with this cat, here?" The ninja was holding Kitsune by his neck.

Naruto slowly stood up, and then he started to make hand signs. "Naruto, sit back, I have this," said Kakashi, stepping forward.

Naruto ignored him and finished the hand signs. He didn't say the name of the jutsu so the ninja didn't react in time. Just like when Naruto was fighting Kakashi chakra started to swirl around Kitsune. Because the ninja was hold Kitsune his arm was almost completely torn off. The man screamed in pain and his bother had to pull him back.

When the chakra was gone Kitsune was, once again, the huge beast the jutsu made him to be. Kitsune jumped in front of his master to protect him from further harm.

As fast as his could Kakashi attacked the ninja, tying them up afterwards.

"Naruto!" Sakura called again, catching her teammate as he started to fall backwards. Sasuke and Tazuna helped Naruto stay standing so Sakura could take off Naruto's jacket and treat his wounds with the best of her ability. When she was done she and Sasuke put him on Kitsune so he could carry him.

Kakashi picked up everything that was left of Naruto bag, putting the stuff in his bag.

"How bad… it is?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Pretty bad," Sakura replied. "It's weird though, it looked like the wound was smaller them that ninja's weapon."

Naruto heard laughter in the back of his mind. He knew right away who it was. Then he heard nothing. "I'll be fine by tomorrow," Naruto said, mostly to himself.

Sasuke snorted. "It take months to heal from a wound like that," he said.

Kakashi nodded. "Normally you'd be right, Sasuke," Kakashi pointed out. He came up with a quick lie. "Naruto actually has a bloodline sort of thing. He heals faster then normal people."

"But, wouldn't that make him age faster?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi just shrugged and turned to Tazuna. "This isn't going to be a C-rank mission is it? Those ninja were after you."

Tazuna looked nervous. "Let me explain. My village can't afford to pay for anything higher then C-rank, because of Gato. If we build the bridge then our village will have money coming in again. But, Gato doesn't want that to happen so he went ninja after me."

"We can't do this mission, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "I mean, look at Naruto. An even stronger ninja will some after Tazuna next time, what if we can't handle it?"

"Sakura's right, we…" Sasuke started.

He was interrupted by Naruto sneezing, and then falling off of Kitsune. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running to see if he was okay.

Surprisingly, Naruto jumped to his feet like he wasn't hurt at all. "I'm okay!" he yelled. "I heal faster then a thought I did." Naruto gave everyone the 'Nice Guy' pose.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna sweat dropped while Kakashi couldn't help but think about his 'rival'.

"But, anyway, Sakura's right. You're not strong or experienced enough to go on this mission," said Kakashi.

"We can't go back now! What about Tazuna!?" Naruto demanded, looking from one team member to the other.

"Naruto, you were almost killed," Kakashi pointed out.

"So?"

"Naruto, if that ninja hit you any higher then you would be dead!"

"That's not the point!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Stop saying it isn't when it is!"

"It's not thought!"

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto! Stop it!" Sakura screamed. Silence. "Why don't we just vote? Everyone who wants to say stand by Naruto. Everyone who wants to leave stand by Kakashi."

When everyone was done moving everyone was standing by Naruto. Sakura looked at Kakashi like he was an idiot. "I thought you wanted to leave," she pointed out.

"Peer pressure," Kakashi replied simply. "So, Tazuna, why did you pay for a C-rank mission instead of a B- or A-rank mission?" Kakashi asked.

"He already explained that, Kakashi," Sasuke pointed out.

"Tell us again, I missed it," Naruto pointed out.

FLASHBACK 2 MINUTES AGO

_Tazuna looked nervous. "Let me explain. My village can't afford to pay for anything higher then C-rank, because of Gato. If we build the bridge then our village will have money coming in again. But, Gato doesn't want that to happen so he went ninja after me."_

END FLASHBACK

"Oh… Okay, let's go home," said Naruto. He started to head back to the village. He turned back to face everyone. "But, seriously though, let's get going. Kakashi-sensei, stop being… um…"

"Blonde?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto glared at Tazuna. "Can we just go!?" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi pulled out his book and started walking, everyone else following them. Kitsune, who had turned back to normal because he didn't have to carry Naruto, and Tora were on Naruto's shoulders.

After two hours of walking they got to a dock. There was a man waiting there in a boat. "Ah, Tazuna, you're here," the ma said, standing up to shale everyone's hand. "Just get into the boat and we can be on out way," the man said.

Everyone started to get on the boat. When almost everyone was on they noticed that Naruto wasn't anywhere near the water. "Hey, kid! Aren't you coming?" Tazuna said loudly.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto's afraid of water," Kakashi told them, turning a page in his book.

"I'm not afraid of water. I just… don't like it… at all," Naruto replied.

"Come one, Baka!" Sakura yelled, raising her fist. "We don't have all day! Let's go!"

Naruto took a deep breathe and started to walk towards the water. When he got close Tora and Kitsune climbed inside of his jacket. Naruto slowly got into the boat, not wanting to fall off. When he got on the boat cats left his jacket. Kitsune hid in Kakashi's jacket and Tora hid in Sasuke's jacket. "What are they doing, Dobe?" Sasuke demanded, not liking the idea of a cat going anywhere near him.

"If the boat tips over they want to be with someone who can swim," Naruto told him.

"Some ninja you are," Tazuna said. "You'd think that ninja would have to learn how to swim."

Naruto glared at Tazuna. "Well, I'm sorry that some kids find it funny to tie up kids and through them into a lake. Oh, and I'm also sorry that kids find it funny to through rocks at kids after they push them into lakes," said Naruto, turning his back to Tazuna.

Tazuna said nothing; he just looked away, feeling guilty. Naruto sighed before apologizing. The rest of the ride there was silent; the only sounds were the sound of the water when waves hit each other and when Naruto's vomit got mixed in with it.

When they finally got back to land Tazuna said goodbye to his friend. Kitsune and Tora, glad to be back on shore, purred and rubbed their faces in their nauseous master's leg. Naruto's reply to that was puking in a random bush.

"Are you okay, now, Dobe?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone. Naruto, ignoring the annoying nickname, just nodded his head.

"Be careful, you guys. We could get attacked at any moment now," Kakashi told his team, who nodded in reply.

Naruto was walking slowly, starting to fall behind. Knowing that he was going to be the one getting attacked again he replaced himself with a clone.

Everyone was surprised when Sakura suddenly threw a kunai in a bush. Not hearing any more noise coming from that direction she quickly went to see. "Aw, kitty!" Sakura said, picking up the startled cat.

Naruto, hearing what Sakura said, quickly ran to her side, taking the cat into his arms. "Aw, it's okay," Naruto said, petting the while furry cat. "You can stay with us until we find your master."

The group set out again. Kakashi in the front; Tazuna in the middle with Sakura and Sasuke on each side of him; Kitsune, Tora, and the new cat behind them; and Naruto, who was, once again, falling behind.

"Get down!" Kakashi suddenly screamed. Sasuke and Sakura quickly pulled Tazuna down.

"Naruto!" "Dobe!" Where the screams of Team 7 as the saw their teammate getting cut in half by a giant sword.

"Huh," said a man as he landed on the sword after it got stuck in a tree. "So, that his was the weakest." His eyes went wide and he quickly ducked, barely getting out of the way of the kunai that would have hit him. "Well, well, that kid isn't weak as I thought.

Team 7 and Tazuna looked to wear they thought Naruto's dead body was. Nothing was there. "The Dobe switched himself with a Kage Bunshin," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto quickly jumped out of his hiding place to stand next to his team. "Thank goodness I got rid of that orange," he said to himself.

Kakashi stood in front of his student, protecting them from the S-rank criminal. "Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan," Zabuza said.

"**Kyuubi, the Greatest Thing Ever,"** Naruto heard Kyuubi say. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, brat?" Zabuza demanded.

"Momochi…" Naruto said, laughing again.

"Why you brat!" Zabuza yelled, rushing at Naruto.

"**Move!" **Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto jumping into the air, stepped on Zabuza's head, and landed behind him. Kakashi quickly got between Naruto and Zabuza. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, guard Tazuna," Kakashi ordered. The three Genin nodded their head, making a circle around Tazuna.

Kakashi and Zabuza quickly started their battle. Kakashi threw a kunai at Zabuza that went through his stomach, only for him to turn into water. Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi to cut him in half. He, too, turned into water. That continued for a while until they were both standing on the water. Zabuza smirked, making some hand signs. "Water Prison no Jutsu," he said.

Kakashi's eyes went wide, but it was too late. He was already trapped inside the water bubble, unable to move. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura! Take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi screamed.

"We can't!" Sakura yelled.

"She's right," Sasuke agreed.

"We can't abandon you, Sensei!" said Naruto.

"You have to run, Zabuza's too strong!" Kakashi argued.

"Guys," Naruto said, ignoring his Sensei's orders for them to run. "I have a plan."

A?N: I am SO sorry, everyone. I was done this chapter for a while, then I started to edit it. But, the computer I was using was SO slow that I just hated it. I just kept on saying to myself 'I'll do it later', 'I don't feel like it', things like that. As you can see, I didn't do it. I didn't even edit the whole thing. For that, I'm sorry. Please forgive any errors I might have. I'm hoping that I can edit ALL of chapter three and write chapter four.

I hope you guys forgive me!

For those of you who have read any other of my stories (which I also haven't updated) I was just wondering if anyone wanted me to update, and I'll try my best. If I HAD started the next chapter it was on my old, old computer, but I saved it to something. I'll try to find it.

... There's also another reason why I haven't updated anything... Just look in my profile (don't read it, most of that is REALLY old) and look at how many stories are in my favourites... Yeah, that's a lot... And four about... four or five months I DIDN'T even have internet... ANd I haven't been on fanfiction for that long... Well, it didn't seem like it...

Okay, now I'm just going on about nothing... So... PLESE REVIEW!! Thanks, everyone.


End file.
